In dishwashers, it is important that the use of detergent should be in the optimum level for cleaning the dishes due to both the life span of the dishware and also for our health and pollution of the environment because of the chemicals contained therein. At the start of each washing cycle, the detergent is filled into the detergent dispenser disposed on the machine by the user. In washing cycles wherein intensively dirty dishes are washed, generally the use of greater amounts of detergent is preferred. Using the detergent in the right amount is among the factors that directly affect the washing performance. Therefore, lately the use of powder or gel/liquid detergents, the amount of which depends on user preference is becoming widespread. However, the amount of detergent being determined by the user cannot always provide the optimum washing performance. Nowadays, the dosing units that automatically determine the amount of detergent and transfer into the washing cabin are used for finding a solution to this problem. The user fills in the detergent on the dosing unit once and the required detergent during washing is provided by the dosing unit. However, since dosing units have the form of a closed box, determining the remaining detergent level by the user becomes hard. When the detergent on the dosing unit gets low or is completely used up, problems such as dirty washing occur.
In the state of the art International Patent Application No. WO2008034691, a household appliance is disclosed, comprising a dosing unit wherein the level of the remaining detergent can be determined.
The aim of the present invention is the realization of a dishwasher that comprises a dosing unit providing ease of use.
The dishwasher realized in order to attain the aim of the present invention, explicated in the first claim and the respective claims thereof, comprises a body; a washing cabin that is disposed on the body and wherein the washing process is performed, and a door that is disposed on the body and that has open and closed positions. A dosing unit that enables liquid/gel detergent dosing to the washing cabin is disposed on the door.
The dishwasher of the present invention comprises a detergent dispenser that is disposed on the dosing unit and wherein the detergent is filled in by the user, and a detergent level measuring means that has more than one cells disposed in the detergent dispenser so as to be positioned side by side when the door is in the open position and one above the other when the door is changed to the closed position. The detergent in the detergent dispenser fills in the cells when the door is in the closed position. When the door changes to the open position, the detergent filled in the cells cannot go back to the detergent dispenser. Thus, when the door is in the open position, information on the remaining detergent in the detergent dispenser can be provided by looking at the number of the filled cells.
The cells are in form of a box with one side open. When the door is in the open position, the open sides of the cells face the ceiling of the detergent dispenser. When the door is changed to the closed position, the open sides of the cells face the interior of the body. When the door is changed to the closed position, the detergent in the detergent dispenser fills in the cells by passing through this open mouth portion of the cells.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the detergent level measuring means is disposed in the detergent dispenser so as to be close to the lower portion of the detergent dispenser when the door is in the closed position. Thus, when the door is in the closed position, the detergent is enabled to fill in the cells even if the amount of the detergent in the detergent dispenser is low.
In an embodiment of the present invention, when the door is in the open position, there is a gap between the upper surfaces of the cells and the ceiling of the detergent dispenser. When the door is changed to the closed position, the detergent in the detergent dispenser passes through the gap to fill in the cells. Again, similarly, when the door is changed to the open position from the closed position, the detergent in the detergent dispenser passes through to gap to disperse inside the detergent dispenser.
When the door is in the open position, the base of the cells is at a higher level than the base of the detergent dispenser. Thus, the volume of the cells is enabled to be reduced. In an embodiment of the present invention, the wall that is arranged on the cell and that is close to the floor when the door is in the closed position is inclined. Thus, when the door is in the closed position, the passing of the detergent from one cell to another that flows from the detergent dispenser towards the cells is facilitated.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the detergent level measuring means is produced from transparent material. Thus, the detergent in the cells can easily be seen by the user.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the dosing unit can be attached/detached by the user. Thus, the detergent residues remaining in the detergent dispenser and the detergent level measuring means can be easily cleaned by the user.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the dosing unit comprises more than one opening that enables the cells to be easily seen by the user. An opening is arranged on each cell.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the dishwasher comprises a sensor that is disposed on the base of each cell and that can detect the presence of the detergent, and a control unit that evaluates the information received from the sensor. By means of the sensor and the control unit, the user is enabled to be warned even in the situations that user has no information on the amount of the detergent.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the dishwasher comprises a control panel that is disposed on the door and that enables the user to select the washing parameters. An illumination element that corresponds to each cell is disposed on the control panel. When the cells get empty, the control unit enables the user to be warned by means of the illumination elements.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a protective cover is disposed on the dosing unit. The protective cover can also be used for decorative purposes. The dosing amounts can be located on the protective cover to inform the user.
In an embodiment of the present invention, the protective cover comprises an indicator. The indicator enables the openings to be seen by the user.
The elements illustrated in the figures are numbered as follows:                1—Dishwasher        2—Body        3—Washing cabin        4—Door        5—Dosing unit        6—Detergent dispenser        7—Detergent level measuring means        8—Gap        9—Cell        10—Opening        11—Sensor        12—Control unit        13—Control panel        14—Illumination element        15—Protective cover        16—Indicator        